1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a kit of components for constructing groundwater sampling devices. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a kit of components which can be used to construct several alternative groundwater sampling devices, depending on the needs and conditions encountered at a particular sampling site. For ease of transport, the kit is packed into a convenient impact-resistant carrying case.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Bailers and gas drive pumps are known to those skilled in the groundwater sampling art. Bladder or air squeeze pumps are also known. Each of these devices is described in the NWWA/EPA Manual of Ground-Water Sampling Procedures, published in 1981.
Many times, a groundwater sampling professional cannot evaluate the best approach to use in obtaining a groundwater sample without a visit to the site in which the sample is to be taken. It is expensive and inconvenient to have to truck along every device that might be needed to sample groundwater.
Nowhere in the known art is there disclosed a portable kit of components which can be used to construct several alternative groundwater sampling devices, with the one to be constructed being determined after an on-site evaluation of all relevant parameters such as customer's desired outlay, constituent being tested for, well and topological conditions, access to the site, etc. Prior to the present invention it has been necessary either to make at least two trips out to the sampling site, to take a chance on the appropriateness of the sampling device chosen without an onsite analysis, or to transport numerous sampling devices at increased cost and inconvenience.